


The Scent Of Pack

by Jinsse



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Jason Todd is Arkham Knight, M/M, Omega Jason Todd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinsse/pseuds/Jinsse
Summary: Jason这个月在发情期前受到了Omega发情诱导素的影响，现在他的发情期到了，他需要他的Alpha！
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 30
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	The Scent Of Pack

Jason忽然感到小腹一阵悸动，他猛然从睡梦中惊醒，他感到下身一股黏腻，他的心一下子沉到了谷底，他用手向下摸去，满手都是亮晶晶的液体，Jason挫败的哭了起来。

他恨极了自己的身体，该死的Omega的身体！！他被囚禁在阿卡姆的日子，猪面教授在他身上注射了太多药剂，他不知道到底是什么导致了他发情期的延长，而且普通的Alpha信息素无法让他满足，只会让他更糟糕，小丑当然不会在乎他糟不糟糕，他现在的样子完全是小丑希望他成为的样子，这样他就能满足阿卡姆里的所有人了。

以往他都是自己一个人苦苦撑过发情期，在最难过的那天找一个聚满Alpha的酒吧，让他们轮流操他，把他的脑子操出来，让他忘掉煎熬与痛苦。

而这个月他在发情期前的夜巡中不小心吸入了Omega发情诱导素，这让他这个月的发情期更难忍受了，才进入发情期的第三天，他就已经快要被欲望撕碎了。从他发情的第一天起他就把他的玩具们一个一个，一遍一遍的插进自己的小穴里，而现在他再也射不出来了，那些玩具再也不能满足他了。他需要Alpha，但他知道那些酒吧里的Alpha此时此刻无法满足他，他需要的是他的族群，他需要他真正的Alpha，他需要他们的标记，他需要他们的安抚，只有真正有连接的族群才能帮他度过发情期，但他想到Bruce心里只有无尽的痛苦，他恨死了Bruce，他也很死了他自己。

想到他的族群又一股热流涌出他的身体，他身下的床单已经湿透了，黏糊糊地贴着他的屁股和大腿。他必须要他的Alpha，他不能去找Bruce，但他想起Dick在哥谭的旧公寓，也许他可以去哪里，他只需要一点他的气味，他的一些旧衣服，就足够了。

Jason收拾了几件干净的衣服，和他最喜欢的两个玩具——一个可以成结的假阴茎，一个遥控跳蛋。他穿上阿卡姆骑士的盔甲，他需要盔甲支撑他的身体，和头罩内提供的Alpha信息素，如果只靠他的两条，还没走到Dick的公寓他就会求着路边的Alpha操他了。

Dick的公寓比他想象的味道要淡一些，他可能真的已经很久没有使用过这间公寓了。Jason一冲进房间就开始翻弄Dick的衣橱。Dick留在这里的衣服不多，但有几件明显是走的时候匆忙脱掉的，还没有来得及清洗。Jason一把抓过来把脸埋了进去深吸了几口气，身体不由自主地认为自己正处在族群的照顾下，他第一次感到内心上的满足，他的阴茎在气味的影响下勃起了，但这次是舒服的性起。

Jason拿着Dick的衣服躺到床上，床上的味道更加浓烈，他把脸埋进Dick的枕头里，扑面而来的Alpha信息素让他呻吟出声。他的裤子已经完全湿透了，他匆忙的脱掉衣服，双手摸索着假阴茎，一拿到就马上塞进了自己的小穴里，他的身体完全准备好了，他疯狂的抽插着，逼的屁股里的液体和阴茎的前液流的到处都是。

Jason喘息的太厉害了，他觉得自己就要缺氧致死了，但他需要高潮，他徘徊在至高的云端，但怎么也突破不了，还不够！他需要真正的Alpha，他的身体已经识破了他的骗术，仿佛惩罚他一般，他全身颤抖，每一寸肌肤都敏感的疼痛无比，他无法做出比哭泣更多的反应。需要Alpha！需要Alpha！需要Alpha！需要Alpha！需要Alpha！他的身体尖叫着……..

他就要死在这里了，Jason模糊地想着，在这张该死的床上，屁股里插着一根假阴茎，脸埋在Dick的衣服里，等到Bruce和Dick发现他的尸体时，他就会是这种可悲的姿态。他崩溃的哭着，祈求自己能够熬过这一切。

恍惚间他忽然感觉一阵Alpha的信息素夹杂的凉爽的风直冲进他的每一个毛孔，一大股液体忽然涌出，让他经历了一个小高潮。

“Alpha！Alpha！Alpha！”Jason渴求的尖叫着，把双手伸向屋门信息素飘来的方向绝望的祈求一点触碰。

Jason感觉有人把他撑了起来，让他靠在一个坚实的胸膛上，他侧过脸把鼻子埋在那个人的颈弯，熟悉的充满保护欲的信息素把他包裹起来，他满足的啜泣着，“谢谢，谢谢.......”他感激的说着。

“你在严重缺水，Jason，为我喝掉这些水好吗？”Alpha的要求对于此刻的他来说就是一切，他迫不及待的想要去讨好Alpha，他努力撑开自己僵硬的下巴，使劲吸着嘴里的吸管。

“Alpha！求你！”他一喝完就呻吟起来。喝下去的凉水给他炽热的身体带来了一丝凉意也让他的意识清醒了一些。在朦胧的泪水中他认出了拥着他的Alpha——他的大哥Dick Grayson。此时的他已经无暇再去思考他们之间的仇恨，身体只剩下对于族群依赖的本能，他感到一阵安心，把自己交给了族群链接带来的安全感。

“没事的Jason，你安全了，我会照顾你的。”Dick嗅着Jason颈后的腺体，小心的控制着自己不要带有太多Alpha控制语气，Jason现在最不需要的就是更多的刺激了。

“这是你最喜欢的玩具对吗？”Dick拿起早就滑落到一边的假阴茎展示在Jason面前，Jason马上开始小口的舔弄起来。Dick亲吻着Jason的耳后，努力用属于族群中Alpha的味道标记他，Dick舔着他的耳朵耳语：“我希望你能够好好使用它，我希望当你高潮时它能完美地结住你，你能为我做到的对吗Omega？”Jason拼命的点着头，他僵硬的手指颤抖着从Dick手中接过了玩具。

Jason一只手紧抓着Dick如钢铁般环在自己身前的手臂上，另一只手抓住玩具的底座向自己的后穴探去，当他开始把玩具推向自己的身体时，他控制不住的大声的呻吟起来。

他感觉到Dick在不停的亲吻着他的脸颊，在Alpha的气息下他意识到自己很快就要高潮了，白光在眼前一道道的绽开，口水和眼泪流了满脸，阴茎更像是失禁了一般前液流的到处都是，他就要，他马上就要…….

Jason忽然崩溃的大哭起来，身体猛烈扭动抗拒着Dick的手臂，他想要把自己敏感的身体蜷缩起来，一切美妙的感觉忽然都变得疼痛起来。

他没有高潮，他的后穴太敏感了，他的手指太僵硬了，意识太过涣散了，这些都让他无法支撑自己在将要高潮的时候保持对假阴茎的抓握，玩具从剧烈收缩的后穴里滑了出去，他从美妙的云端直接掉进了地狱。

“疼，Alpha，疼！”Jason啜泣着，挣扎着低下头露出自己脆弱的腺体，徒劳的想要获得Alpha对自己的怜悯和照顾。

Omega痛苦的情绪几乎要让Dick失去理智，Dick体内Alpha的本能叫嚣着保护和占有，失而复得的族群Omega正在痛苦的尖叫求饶着，这简直要把Dick逼疯了。 他怒吼一声猛地翻过身把Jason压在身下，困在两臂之间，Jason完美的笼罩在他的庇护之中。

Dick剧烈的喘息着，他用所剩无几的意志力强迫自己静止不动，在脑海中一遍遍的回忆Bruce教给他控制本能的方法。Jason是他的弟弟，是族群失而复得的Omega，Dick告诫自己，他绝对不会做任何会让Jason清醒后痛苦的事情，Jason是他的责任。几秒钟后他感觉自己的呼吸平复了下来。

Dick用手描绘着Jason脸上的“J”字伤疤，用Alpha的保护欲包裹住他。“没事的Jason，再也不会让你有事了，让我帮你”

Dick向Jason的小穴里探进了两根手指，确保Jason仍然足够湿润，足够松软，Jason在Dick的手指上嘤咛着。是Alpha的手指，这让Jason再次兴奋了起来，他的阴茎很快又抬起了头，他的后穴收缩着，一股粘液打湿了Dick的手指。

Dick轻笑着“你太湿了，小翅膀”

“想要你的阴茎Alpha，求你。”Jason模糊的说。

“会给你的宝贝，你会没事的。”Dick把手里的假阴茎抵在Dick的后穴上，Dick小心的控制着自己的信息素，确保足够把Jason推过高潮，又不过分的压制他。

完全沉浸在族群气息的信息素中的Jason已无法分辨阴茎的真假，他后知后觉的意识到他的Alpha正用舌头为他的每一寸皮肤打上标记，一阵阵愉悦感从他的心底涌出流向小腹，忽然一阵湿润的温暖包裹了他的阴茎，仿佛受到惊吓般他剧烈的抽搐着，想要躲避。

这对Jason来说太陌生了，很少有Alpha愿意在性爱中为Omega口交，更别提阿卡姆和街边酒吧里的Alpha了。性爱对他而言一直是件痛苦而疼痛的事情，每一次发情期结束都让他更厌恶自己。现在Dick的这些亲吻，这些甜美的话语，充满保护的信息素，温暖的口腔……这完全是他从没经历过的事情，而他除了无助的啜泣流泪任由欲望的浪潮吞没自己完全做不到更多。

Omega的阴茎要比Alpha的小很多，Dick能够轻易的把底部的两个小球也一起吞进去，他先用舌头勾画着阴茎的底部个敏感的缝隙，然后他开始奋力的吞吐起来，头上下摆动，当他低下头时他尽量让Jason阴茎深入自己的喉咙。他的一只手抚摸着Jason的小腹,另一只手握着假阴茎稳定地操着Jason,他时不时的用拇指擦过会阴部分，每一次都会引起Jason一阵无助的颤抖和呻吟。

在性欲望的沉沦中，时间像是过了永恒那么久。

“Alpha！”Jason忽然的尖叫让一切清晰起来，Dick感觉到嘴里的阴茎抽搐起来，Jason就要高潮了，Dick意识到。他加大假阴茎抽插的速度，确保每一下都顶在Jason的敏感点上。Jason的尖叫声越来越大，眼前地白光越来越亮，性高潮像一阵巨浪瞬间就把他推过了那一点，他的睾丸收缩着阴茎射出大量精液，一股一股的粘液仿佛吹潮一般从他的穴口流出，然后他感觉到了那个结，抵在他的敏感点上完美的结住了他。激烈的电流在他身体里四处流窜，他无法控制地颤抖着……

Dick环抱住Jason舔舐他颈后的腺体，用稳定地Alpha信息素帮助他高潮后的余韵。“嘘——，”在他在耳边安抚着，“你很好Omega，什么都不需要担心。”Jason啜泣着点着头。Dick调整着Jason的姿势，让他尽可能舒服的躺好，他忽然感觉到自己衣袖上收紧的手指，“没事的，小翅膀，我会陪着你的，不会再离开你”，随着Dick的话Jason的身体也柔软了下来，沉沉的陷进了床垫里，他的眼皮像压了两座大山一样，直往下沉，最后缓缓地闭了起来。

“睡吧，小翅膀，Bruce很快就会来了。”

他在陷入黑暗前最后一秒听到Dick说。


End file.
